Crazy times
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Packie and Connor are completely unexpected friends.. But here they are watching over each other in these "crazy times"... Meanwhile. Dash Lucia protects Packie's poor mother.. Whatever the cost.
1. Chapter 1

"NONE OF YOU FUCKIN FUCKS MOVE!" Cried an masked Packie McReary as he dramatically ran into the bank of Liberty city, holding his shotgun. He had a small small crew of 4. All of them armed to the teeth, and not screwing around.

'I should of known' Connor thought, as he and everyone else in the bank were forced to lay on the ground. He's gotten use to this shit. Nutcase's are pretty "average" for this town. And trouble always seems to find him. It's like he's cursed.

* * *

"Fuck these people! Fuck your cause! Ireland ain't the only thing green! Dollars are two!" Packie angrily yelled, as he and his brother Derek got into an argument.

"Now you said bloody Ireland! That's gonna narrow a search isn't it!" Derek pointed out.

"Fuck you! Take the needle out of your arm, THEN tell me what to do!" Packie angrily replied.

"I'll let YOU! Tell ME what to do! When you stop shoving half of Bolivia up your nose every Saturday night!" Derek replied, just as angrily.

"MOTHERFUCKAAA!" Came an sudden voice.

'Eugene Reaper. What the hell was he thinking!?' Connor thought to himself.

Of coarse the news would later claim he was hero. But the fact is. He was an complete idiot. And Packie and Derek avenged their fallen friend when they brutally murdered Eugene for having killed Michael.

"Shit! Michael! SAINT FUCKIN MICHAEL!" Packie screamed as he saw his friend laying dead in the bank.

Connor couldn't help but feel a small sense of sympathy for them. But that was interrupted by a loud bang. The vault door blew open.

"Shit! (to Niko) Get the money!.. Me and my brother will watch the kids!" Packie cried, trying to be serious again.

Niko ran down to get the mooney.

"Any one else tries that shit and I'll shoot them wait between the eyes!" Packie angrily told the hostages as he and Derek waited for Niko.


	2. Chapter 2

MANY YEARS LATER:

* * *

Connor ended up moving to Los Santos.

But as the years gone by, things have sadly been getting worse and worse for Connor.

He has no job, no education, and no money.

It's only a matter of time till even his house will be taken away, and he'll be one of those bums on streets bagging for change and living in an cardboard box.

His parents are doing what they can to lend him money, but they can only do so much.

He's been forced to rob small stores, and so far has been able to not get caught.

However, today he ran into some unexpected.

Packie MrCreary, who has also moved away from Liberty city

Connor was somehow able to recognized Packie's voice from the robbery, and bagged Packie not to hurt him.

"What are you talking about?" Asked an confused Packie.

"You were at bank! With the gun!" Connor cried.

"Jeeze., You friggin remembered me!? That's kinda impressive... But anyway. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise... I need someone like you" Packie explained.

"Really?" Connor asked, less nervous.

"I hear your making a _name_ for yourself.. And I could use someone like you" Packie replied.

"For what?" Connor asked.

"Well... You know that drug store in Strawberry?" Packie asked.

"Yeah., Dollar Pills" Connor replied.

"Well., I'm gonna rob it.. But the guy I'm with isn't very good.. I need someone "better" to watch our backs?... You in? I hear you are in need of money, and you can keep whatever you find in there" Packie told him.

"I.. I don't know" Connor said nervously.

"It'll be a peace of cake.. If all goes well, nobody even needs to die" Packie insisted.

"(sighs) Fine" Connor said after a long pause.

"Alright.. Here's my new address. My car here is being repaired, you're have to pick me up" Packie said, handing Connor his house address.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside side an messy, two room apartment, Packie was on the phone.

"I'm telling you.. He seems alright. And a third person might be useful" Packie said to an unknown accomplish who was on the other side of the phone.

"Yes.. He'll drive me to the drug store.. My car is still being repaired" Packie added, and hung up shortly after.

Shortly after, their was a knock on Packie's front door and Packie opened it.

"Sorry I'm late" Connor said, revealing himself when the door opened.

"It's fine.. Let's just go" Packie replied.

* * *

"Wait.. Is this your only vehicle?" Packie groaned, as it's revealed Connor has an dirt bike.

"I'm afried so" Connor replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor drove himself and Packie on the dirt bike, over to Dollar Pills. But Packie told Connor to park the bike in the back entrance before meeting Packie's accomplish who was waiting for them at the front enterance.

* * *

"Alright.. Connor, meet Adam Harvey" Packie said, pointing at the mexican accomplish from Packie's random encounter.

"You sure this guy is cool?" Adam asked.

"I never said that.. I said 'what we got to lose" Packiw said, a bit jokingly.

"You got a gun boy?" Packie asked Connor.

"N- No" Connor admitted.

"Then take this" Packie said, handing Connor a small shotgun, the one he in the cutscene of THREE LEAF CLOVER.

"I.. I never shot anyone before" Connor said nervously.

"If all goes well.. You won't have to" Packie said, loading up a black pistol.

"What's the plan?" Adam said, having the same shotgun Connor was given.

Packie replied with, "It's simple.. We burst in. Scare the hostages. Find the money.. And than Connor takes his bike down the back entrance as me and Adam take Adam's car out the front entrance... I mean, ( _to Adam_ ) you 'do' have a car right?"

Adam didn't reply.

"Don't be silly., Everyone in Los Santos has a car" Connor insisted.

"Fair enough" Packie replied, and gave everyone ski masks.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything inside Dollar Pills Pharmacy was pretty normal at first.

One of the two secretly guards began leaving when suddenly he was violently hit the face by the front door, knocking him out cold.

An masked Packie McReary burst though the door, waving his pistol around while screaming for everyone to get down on the ground.

The second security guard reached for his pistol holder but Packie whacked the bottom of his handgun on the guard's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Hurry up ladies!" Packie cried annoyedly, as he realized Adam and Connor still haven't came in yet.

Connor and Adam nervously approached in the drug store.

* * *

Connor reached the front desk.

"You! Where's the money!?" Connor demanded.

"I- I don't know" the cashier lady said fearfully.

"BULLSHIT!" Screamed Packie, as pushed Connor out of the way and grabbed the cashier.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY! WHERE'S THE SAFE!" Packie screamed frighteningly.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll show you" The tearful cashier said, and lead them towards the safe.

"You have the combination?" Packie asked the cashier.

The cashier noded and started opening it.


	6. Chapter 6

"SHIT! THE COPS ARE COMING!" Connor panicked, as sirens started becoming louder and louder.

"Stick to the plan" Packie said calmly, as he was grabbing the last bit of money out of the vault.

"What!?" Connor cried.

"I said stick to the fuckin plan!... Get your bike from the back, Adam and I will escape out the front" Packie said, trying to calm down his new friend.

* * *

Connor made his way to the back exit, carrying a backpack full of cash, and the pump shotgun Packie McReary gave him.

Connor was about to reach his bikewhen a cop came out of nowhere and fired at him, knowing Connor was one of the thieves.

Connor dodged the bullet, and was forced to gun down the cop in self defense, marking Connor's first ever kill.

"Huh... This is kinda like a video game" Connor told the dead officer.

Connor soon found his bike, but another cop came and Connor had to kill him.

' _huh. This this kinda like a video game_ ' Connor thought to himself.

Third cop came and Connor shot him dead.

' _haha, I'm kinda good at this_ ' Connor chuckled in his head.

Soon after, Connor got onto his dirt bike and drove out of there, as most of the cops focused on Packie McReary and Adam Harvey.

* * *

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CAR!? I THOUGHT EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN HAD A CAR!" Screamed an enraged Packie McReary, and he shot at the cops with his pistol, sense they where shooting at him first.

"I said I had a plan! I never said I thought of EVERYTHING!" Adam whined, as he was reloading his shotgun.

"IDIOT! I Knew I should of stuck with Connor! Least he had SOMETHING!" Packie growled.

"Relax.. Here comes someone now" Adam said, seeing Michael De Santa reach the area in a car.

"You! We need a getaway car!.. I'll give you a cut of our take!" Packie said to Michael.

"Sure hop in" Michael replied.

* * *

AFTER ESCAPING THE COPS:

"You guys don't seem very successful" Michael joked.

"Yes.. Thanks for saving our ass's... But trust me! I'm successful alright.. Back in Liberty City I ran with big crews.. My most loyal follower was a tomboy like girl named Dash... But sadly, Dash didn't want to come with me to Los Santos, so she's watching over me Ma back in LC... Anyway. Only guys I know out here is Adam here.. And this other guy. Connor" Packie explained.

"Connor huh?... Tell me about him? Is he good?" Michael asked.

"Well.. He escaped easier than I did... He really knows how to handle that bike" Packie insisted.

"Hmm... I think I have a job for him.. You too Packie... You two sound legit"

* * *

"Here we are" Michael said, stopping the car as Adam and Packie got out.

"Great, here's your take me man... Think of me... Packie McReary, Ducks, LC"


	7. Chapter 7

FIVE _YEARS EARLIER:_

 _It was a cold, dark, rainy afternoon. Perfect for the mood everyone was in._

 _Everyone was gathered around a gravestone. On it read..._

 _"Kate Mcreary - 1980 to 2008"_

 _But nothing else was written against the grave, no comment like you would see on many gravestones. It just said her name and the dates. Nothing to interesting._

 _"I never thought this would happen... I never fucking thought it... Kate.. sweet, innocent Katie... She didn't diserve it.. She never hurt anyone!... She didn't do nothing to nobody. It was us McReary men who were the sinners. We're paying for that ourselves, she didn't have to pay too". Packie said, in a heart broken voice._

 _"I'm sorry Packie.. I loved her too.. She was like a sister" Said a short small, fairly attractive, brunette haired girl. Who was comforting Packie._

 _"It's Niko's fault.. He didn't protect h-_

 _"Hey.. Don't blame Niko. He told me what happened.. It was nobodies fault. it was, 'wrong place wrong time', nothing else"_ _The girl replied, her long hair hidden behind a hat._

 _"I know Dash.. But Michael, Francis, and now Katie.. We lost them ALL after meeting Niko.. It's like he's bad luck or something" Packie said, hiding a tear._

 _"It's probably just a coincidence" Dash insisted._

 _TWO DAYS AFTER THE FUNERAL:_

 _"Are you sure about moving?" Dash asked, from outside the airport. Her long hair is know shown, since it's sunny today._

 _"Yes.. Get away from this shit they call Liberty City... You sure don't want to come with me Dash?" Packie replied._

 _"I'm sure" Dash replied._

 _"Well than. One last favor... Look after me mother,_ _Maureen_ _Mcreary.. Poor woman is tramatized from losing Kate" Packie replied._

 _"Of coarse" Dash replied, before giving him a hug goodbye._

 _"I won't forget you.. Boss" Dash said, while they hugged._

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

Two weeks after the Dollar Pills heist.

Michael was seen speaking to Frankly, Packie, Connor, and Adam.

"Alright.. Thanks for joining everyone.. Adam. Hope your good at hacking, because your job is very important" Michael said, in a manager like tone.

"I won't let you down mate, I promise" Adam Harvey replied.

"Alright everyone... Here's the game plan.. We're all professionals. We all know the score... We ride over. Grab what we need.. And walk wait though the front door... Packie.. I hope you and your boy Connor can handle pressure.. We need intense pressure on security and management... Costomers however, are to be CALMLY subdued... We're in and out in ninety seconds boys!... So let's make it count"

"I just hope nobody dies... I can't handle anymore loses" Packie admitted, in a rare moment of sadness.

"Don't worry.. If all goes according to pl-

"Things NEVER go according to plan.. It's the ONE thing I ever took from this business" Packie complained.

"Just relax.. Just focus on one thing, and one thing only.. The _score_ " Michael replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_2 WEEKS EARLIER:_

 _"Mom, why can't come back to live with you guys!?"_

 _"We're LOVE to you live with us.. But your robbed those men Connor, the police are looking for you" Said an female voice from the other side of the phone._

 _"I.. I had no choice" Connor said sadly._

 _"Well, you shouldn't rob people son... Please don't tell me, your involved in that Dollar Pills robbery" The voice replied._

 _"O- Of coarse not" Connor replied. Saddened he has to lie to his own mother, in order to spare her the heartbreak of learning the truth._

 _"I... I will NEVER rob people" Connor lied.  
_

 _"Well... I don't trust that new friend of yours.. The Irish one... Please keep an close eye on him.. I think he's dangerous" The mom replied, protectively._

 _"O- Of coarse mom" Connor replied._

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

Franklyn was seen driving everyone to the heist, while Michael was in the passenger seat, and Packie and Connor in the back.

"Okay... There are four of us in this van.. We're about to become accomplishes, in a major crime.. I need to know I can depend on you all of you,.. With my life... In order to establish that type of relationship in the short time we got.. How about about a background check?... Me first... I'm Michael.. I've done this type of thing before.. More than a couple times.. Enough to spend a long time NOT doing it.. Easy to say. I know a lot of people.. Anyone blabs.. About you, or anyone else... Their be dealt with"

"Anyone else?" Michael asked, after a brief pause.

"Yo, I'm Franklyn, doog... I'm new to these types of planned out robberies.. I did my share small time jobs., drug stores, boosting cars. That kind of stuff... But than I met this Michael here, and he turned me onto to this.. So now I'm here"

"Okay... Who's next?" Michael replied.

"Patrick McReary of gods own Liberty City.. After leaving my close friend Dash Lucia to watch over me Ma. I came to Los Santos seeking fame and fortune.. And I found boredom and idiots!... You wanna hear about my old life, your first out here that do... Everyone talks about what they wanna do, and who they wanna be.. They don't care about who they are., And they sure as shit don't care about anyone else... A city of coke heads waiting on the coke... I swear they put something in that kale juice"

"Uhhh... Packie comes to us, highly recommended" Michael chuckled.

"Hell yeah I do! Let's do this!" Packie said excitedly.

"Okay.. Your the only one left, kid" Michael said, turning his attention to Connor.

"Well... I'm Connor.. And like Franklyn I'm new to these planned out robbery stuff.. Truth be told.. I never WANTED this life. But robbery is my only option these days, I am high on taxes, and never went to collage so can't really find a HONEST job... Either way.. Don't tell my parents.. It'll break their heart, if they knew I was a crook"

"You have our word" Michael promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**A requested subplot.**

* * *

Back in Liberty City a 29 year old woman was knocking on a front door.

"Maureen, Maureen, it's me., Please open up" The pretty but a bit short, girl called out.

The door opened up to reveal Maureen McReary.

"Oh, such a doll" Mrs Mcreary said to Dash Lucia. The young girl Packie has left to protect and watch over Maureen in these crazy times.

"No problem" Dash said, handing Maureen a bag full of the medicines she needed.

"How'd you even get them?" Maureen asked.

"Umm... _(seen holding up a drug store 15 minutes earlier)..._ Not important" Dash replied.

"Well.. You didn't have to do this" Maureen insisted.

"Don't be silly. I promised Packie I'd take care of you... Besides.. I.. I never knew my OWN mother.. She died during child birth.. And my dad was abusive... Sally got shot.. Kate got shot.. And Packie moved away... Y- Your all I got" Dash said, in a sad tone.

Maureen hugged her, but didn't say anything.


	10. Arthur Note

**Dose anybody want Michael Townley to have a REAL role in this story (his own subplot).**

 **Or just keep him for the jewelry heist and other heists Packie's involved with?**


	11. Chapter 11

_FLASHBACK:_

 _(Brad throws a woman to the floor)_

 _Brad Snider: Get down there!_

 _Michael Townley: Alright, everybody pays attention, no one gets hurt._

 _Trevor Philips: Aarrgh! Open the door, or they'll get worse than hurt!_

 _(Michael points a gun at a security guard)_

 _Trevor Philips: Hey, hey, ah! Come on!_

 _(The security guard opens the door)_

 _Security Guard: Just don't do any..._

 _Trevor Philips: Ah! Let's go! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!_

 _(Michael moves towards the security guard)_

 _Michael Townley: Hands behind your back._

 _(Michael searches the security guard)_

 _Security Guard: C'mon mister, we're giving you everything you want._

 _(An employee goes to trigger the alarm)_

 _Michael Townley: Don't even think about it._

 _(Michael kicks the security guard in the back)_

 _Female Employee: I'll do it. I'll do it... Oh God._

 _(Brad heads through a door while Trevor pushes the female employee into an office)_

 _Trevor Philips: Sit tight. I'll handle the plastic._

 _Michael Townley: Don't blow yourself up!_

 _(Michael aims his gun at the hostages)_

 _Michael Townley: Listen up._

 _Trevor Philips: In the back! Come on!_

 _(The hostages begin moving into an office)_

 _Male Employee: What's he doing? He's going to kill us in here._

 _Trevor Philips: Hurry!_

 _Male Employee: Leave us alone._

 _Second Male Employee: We didn't do shit to you._

 _(Brad returns and Trevor shuts the office door)_

 _Trevor Philips: All set. Phone it in._

 _(Michael gets his phone out)_

 _Michael Townley: I'm making the call._

 _(Michael uses his phone to detonate the explosives blowing the vault open with the trio moving towards the vault)_

 _Brad Snider: Alright! We going to do this, huh?_

 _Trevor Philips: Haha! Show me the money!_

 _Michael Townley: Slow and steady, T. Slow and steady._

* * *

PRESENT TIME:

Michael and his crew arrive at the jewelry store, and grab bike helmets and M16 assault rifles.

"Okay. Everyone ready to rock?" Michael said to his crew.

Everyone noded.

"Adam, you ready to disable the alarm?" Packie said into a headset he was given. In fact, they were ALL given head sets.

"Ready when you, boys" Adam Harvey said, from off view.

"Alright.. let's do this. _(I sure hope this shit goes better than it did nine years ago)"_ Michael replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly Michael dramatically burst into the jewelry store, much to the horror of everyone inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is your moment! Please don't make us waste all the hard work your plastic surgeons have done. ON THE FLOOR! NOW!" cried an armed and bike helmet wearing, Michael Townley.

Everyone did as the interrupter said, and laid on the ground.

"Okay guys, I managed to stop the alarm for 90 minutes" Said Adam Harvey's voice.

"90 minutes! NICCE!.. Your worth the price!" Michael said, impressed.

With that, Michael, Connor and Packie started breaking glass cases and stealing jewelry.

"Haha.. Don't tell Dash Lucia I got all this Jewelry!" Packie chuckled.

Before long however, an employee came in, unaware of what was happening and tried calling for help.

"DON'T EVEN FUCKIN TRY IT! ON THE FUCKIN GROUND!" Packie screamed at her, and she went onto to the ground, remaining quite.

* * *

"so for last time, move it!" Cried an street guard.

"Yo! Get the fuck outta my face!" Franklyn said rudely, as he was guarding the escape bikes.

Suddenly Michael came behind the guard and threw him on his knees before saying his cheesy line. "Forget a thousand things everyday pal.. Make sure this is one of them".


	13. Chapter 13

MEANWHILE:

* * *

"Excuse me, are the one that stole Maureen's necklace?" Dash asked a guy she saw smoking on a park bench.

"Oh, you mean that old Irish lady.. What's it too you?" The guy replied.

"Give it back.. Or I will have to hurt you" Dash threatened.

The guy laughed it off.

"Look beautiful.. Why don't you just get lost before I call my boys over here and MAKE you lea-

Suddenly his sentence was cut short by Dash violently tackling him to the ground

"I'm not screwing around anymore.. Hand it over" Dash demanded.

"Ahh!.. You crazy bitch! I'm calling my boys-

Dash cut his sentence short by pressing his face harder onto the ground.

"Make a sound and you die" Dash said, coldly.

"Okay... Look.. I don't have it. Some guy came a stole it" The nameless thug said eventually.

"What guy.. (holds his arm in painful way) TELL ME WHAT GUY!" Dash ordered.

"I don't know.. I never saw him before... He had an accent though" The thug admitted.

"Fine.." Dash said, releasing her hostage.

"Were did he go.. Do you know where he went?" Dash sternly asked.

"I -I think so" The thug said, still in pain.

"So me than.. And no bullshit, or I'll break both your legs" Dash ordered.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is it, I think it is at least" The thug said, pointing at an old apartment.

"It BETTER be.. Come on, let's get in there" Dash aid, going inside.

"Why do 'I' have to go?" the thug whined.

"So I you can tell when someone is coming" Dash replied.

* * *

Dash successfully broke into the apartment room.

It wasn't much to look at. Had an old, small bed. It had an old tv, that doesn't work too well. Liberty city Rock station played in the room. And no windows were opened. Plus it smelled a bit gamey.

"Man.. This seems oddly familiar" Dash thought out loud.

"God, you are so hot!" The thug said randomly, and pervertly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. Just watch the enterance.. While I look for that damn necklace" Dash replied, annoyed but his attempts to hit on her. She knows how attractive she is. But isn't one to care very much about it.

"Can I get your number after this?" The thug asked excitedly.

"No, now just go" Dash ordered.

Groaning to himself, the man went to watch the entrance, as Dash continued searching.

* * *

Unknown to Dash, a mysterious silently killed the man guarding the entrance. And silently approached the room.

* * *

Dash finally found the necklace but as she turned to the door suddenly the figure punched her in the face, knocking her onto the ground.

* * *

When Dash awoke a few seconds later, she realized a hand gun was held at her face, and the figure was holding her to the ground.

"Can't rob me NOW, can you lady!?" The figure said, revealing a strong European accent.

Dash tried to move, but the mystery man held her in place.

"Don't! Move!" He said sternly, and his face hidden in the dark.

However, Dash was able to recognize the voice.

"N -Niko!?"


	15. Chapter 15

"How do you know my name.. WHO TOLD YOU MY NAME!?" Niko cried, still holding her down, and pointing his hand gun against her head.

"N -No., Niko... I -It's me... Dash Lucia" Dash said, in one of her rare moments of fear.

Niko paused, trying to remember her. It's been so long since he's seen anyone other than Roman and Mallory.

Kate's death left him in a deep depression. and even took to drinking. Though, he's gotten better lately.

"Don't you remember me!?" Dash said, as he released her but could tell he was confused.

After another silent pause, Niko finally remembered her.

"Oh yeah. Your Packie's boy... Or girl... Or. Whatever" Niko remembered.

"I missed you so much" Dash said, and kissed his cheek in a friendly type of way.

Niko couldn't help but blush a bit as he said "I missed you too Dash".

"Sorry for breaking in" Dash said, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry for killing your friend" Niko replied.

Dash laughed before saying "I didn't care for him.. I probably would of killed him myself if he wasn't the one who lead me here"

"Why were you robbing me?" Niko asked, in a friendlier way this time.

"I'm sorry Niko... It's just... The guy I was with stole Maureen's necklace.. And you stole it off HIM... I... I just want the necklace back. Than I would of been gone" Dash admitted.

"Oh., well... I was gonna give it to Roman to give to Mallory" Niko replied, sadly.

"Sorry Niko... Wish I could you find something else for her" Dash said, also sadly.

"Well.. It's okay" Niko said, giving her Maureen's necklace.

Suddenly Dash's cellphone ran.

"Hold on... (answers it) Hello?.. Hey Maureen what's goi-... What!?... MORE robberies!?... Don't panic... I'll find them... Don't be silly., Your problems are my problems... Call you later" Dash said, before hanging up.

"Niko... I.. I need your help... Maureen is being robbed and threatened by a gang of thugs" Dash said to Mr Bellic.

"I'd love to help, but... I'm retired sweetheart... I'm DONE with that life.. No more putting my life on the line... I simply want to be an uncle to Roman's child, and live a QUITE life" Niko revealed.

"Please Niko. Please... Maureen McReary is the closet thing I have to a family.. And these people are harassing her!" Dash bagged.

Niko sighed.

"Fine... Just this once" He replied.


	16. Chapter 16

_MICHAEL'S MANSION:_

"Hey, hey., There you are" Michael greeted Franklyn, from inside Michael's own house.

"So we all good?" Michael asked.

Hell yeah, we all good. We did it!" Franklyn said excited

"Yeah, you fuckin' A-right we did" said a proud Michael.

Michael pours Franklin a drink.

"So, here's the shot. Lester's offloading the gems, he knows a guy who can get us fifty cents on the dollar. Hell, we might actually have a little spending money left after we pay off that psychotic Mexican motherfucker". Michael told Franklyn.

"Nice!" Frankyln cried excitedly.

Michael goes to sit down with Franklin walking behind him.

"Cheers!" They both said to each other before drinking.

* * *

 _PACKIE'S SMALL APARTMENT:_

"Haha! The years I wasted actually WORKING!" Adam laughed, as he was counting his percent of the money.

"Yeah., Hopefully this will be enough to pay my rents" Connor said happily.

"I seen your numbers.. Your need more robberies than this... But don't worry.. Michael said he'll be using us for all his more jobs" Packie replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is probably one of my most favourite missions, so... Yeah.**

* * *

It starts off when Dave confronts Michael claiming to know that Michael was involved in the robbery at Vangelico's Fine Jewelry, which Michael eventually admits. Michael tells Dave about Trevor Philips' unexpected visit and explains that they haven't talked much about history with Dave reminding Michael that he will eventually start asking questions about why Michael is still alive. Dave then makes the connection that if Michael's problems are his, then his problems must be Michael's problems. He claims that if he were to be fired and someone read his files, he could come clean and get only five years in prison. Dave then shows Michael a picture of Ferdinand Kerimov, a person of interest who is believed to know enough to put Norton and his superiors out of a job, who the IAA claims is dead. The FIB, not believing them, thinking he is being debriefed somewhere. Agent Norton needs someone to break into the heavily IAA guarded mortuary to confirm this suspicion. Dave then takes a club and knocks Michael out.

When Michael awakens, he is inside a bodybag on a medical examiner's table. The medical examiners open the bodybag and speculate about Michael's life and cause of death. Michael then sits up and grabs one of the examiners, who he chokes out, while the other flees to get help. Michael sees a bin bag, which contains his clothing and begins to get dressed when an IAA agent enters the room looking for him. Michael remains in cover and the agent begins looking into the opposite room. An unarmed Michael sneaks up on the agent and hits him across the back of the neck, knocking him out before grabbing the man's fully loaded pistol.

Michael looks at the two bodies in the room and realises that neither are Kerimov as they are both women.

Michael phone's Dave, saying "Davy.. I found your tag, Ferdinand Kerimov, it's on some big black lady.. Difiently not your guy".

* * *

Michael began making his way upstairs when suddenly he was nearly hit but a bunch of bullets, and had to take cover before return firing.

"Hey! Hey! I already died once today!" Michael said, with his usual sense of sarcasm.

* * *

Michael fought his way up the stairway, and he managed to grab an MP5 off one of the corpses, witch raises his chances of survival a bit more.

Once up the stairs, Michael then receives a text message from Dave explaining his weapons are located in a bin bag in the evidence room on the top floor. Michael continues until reaching the top floor and recovers his weapons, giving him more ammunition to kill the remaining IAA agents before jumping out of the top floor window in a skip below. Michael quickly gets out of the skip and, avoiding gun fire from an IAA agent, begins his escape from the police, who had been alerted to the events.


	18. Chapter 18

_Roman: Hey Niko, are you okay?_

 _Niko: Yeah, I'm fine. How's married life?_

 _Roman: It's okay, hard to be happy when your wedding goes the way ours did... Kate's death was very unfortunate... Niko, don't blame yourself._

 _Niko: There's no one else to blame, Roman. It's my fault, because I refused to do that deal for Pegorino... It's my fault because I got close to her. I shouldn't get close to anyone._

 _Roman: You should, Niko. you shouldn't give up hope.. There's still someone out there for you.. I know there is._

* * *

Dash's car arrived at an old apartment building.

"Alright.. Here it is.. ( _cocks pistol)_ Let's make that thieving bastard, Tony, pay!" Dash said, anxiously.

"... Just be careful Dash.. I don't you to die like Kate" Niko admitted, as he was seen wearing his trademark leather jacket and old pair of sweat pants.

"Look.. We ALL loved Kate.. But can you please stop talking about her so much... I need you to focus Niko" Dash said, sternly.

"But I'm just saying"

"Look Niko... If your THIS worried.. Take this instead" Dash said, handing him an SMG.

"T -Thanks" Niko said, actually feeling a bit better now.

"Good... Now let's get moving, Bellic"


	19. Chapter 19

Tony's group was at the apartment, so Dash and Niko were waiting in her car.

"You remind me a lot of Carly Townley" Niko said, after they been talking for a bit.

"Why dose everybody always compare me to her?" Dash said a bit annoyedly.

"... You don't see it then?" Niko asked.

"No I do not.. She's complaining about her family" Dash said.

"Yeah? So?" Niko asked.

"Mine is DEAD!.. But do you ever hear me whining about it?" Dash replied.

"... Yes" Niko admitted.

"Oh.. Well then you know how annoying it is" Dash replied.

Suddenly a car pulled up to apartment.

"There they are" Dash said, seeing the car.


	20. Chapter 20

Dash and Niko sneak into the house.

"Okay Niko, wait here as support fire" Dash said, before entering the apartment room.

"Dash?" said one of the guys.

"Where's your leader?.. Where's Tony?" Dash demanded.

"Why should I tell 'you' bitch?" the guy laughed.

"Other wise I'll beat you till you can't stand up!" Dash threatened.

"Ohh.. Always with the threats" the guy said, obviously unafraid.

"I'm serious" Dash growled.

"Screw off lady.. Maureen is 'nobody' in this town.. And so are you" said a second guy.

"That may be true.. But I can still kick your as-

The second guy punched her before she finished, saying he's enough of her constant threats.

But Dash purposely tripped him, and continued to attack him.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

Eventually Dash ended getting shot in the shoulder, to stop her from attacking anymore.

"Haha.. I should of done this years ago" said the that shot her, as he prepared to execute her, when suddenly Niko appeared and tried to shoot him, witch the guy dodged, but Niko quickly killed the other two members.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

The guy that nearly killed Dash was violently thrown onto the ground.

"AHH! YOU DICK!" The guy cried in pain.

"Shut up!.. You hurt Dash.. And now I'm gonna starting hurting YOU!" Niko cried angrily, before aggressively stomping the guy in the stomach.

"FUCK YO- (gets kicked again) AHH!"

"Now.. Only reason I'm not putting a bullet though your tiny, tiny, brain., Is because we STILL need the location of that Tony guy.. And obviously Dash went a bit too easy on you.. So.. I'm just gonna keep shooting you till you talk" Niko said, darkly.

Your bluffing" The guy said, a bit nervous.

"Am I?.. (fires a bullet into the man's kneecap).. I don't think so" Niko said, chuckling a bit.

"Fuck.. Fine, fine... I'll tell you" The guy said, groaning in pain.

And so he did, he revealed Tony's last known location.

"There.. That wasn't so hard was it, kid?" Niko said, mockingly.

"Fuck you.. And fuck that slut over ther-

"Shut up" Niko groaned, after suddenly shooting the guy in the forehead, killing him.

* * *

"You okay Dash?" asked a suddenly calm again, Niko, as he checked on one of the few friends he has left.

"Yes.. I think it's only a flesh wound" Dash said, having had worse.

"Good.. Your.. Quite the lady.. Won't want to lose you" Niko admitted.


	21. Chapter 21

_Niko: I told you to leave me alone._

 _Peg: (dying) I give the orders here. Me. [clutching chest]_

 _Niko: You're not looking so good there, Jimmy._

 _Peg: (dying) Screw you._

 _Niko What the fuck did she ever do to you?_

 _Peg: (dying) I wanted YOU,, you immigrant dip shit._

 _Niko: Big talk... You wanna know something funny?_

 _Peg: (dying) Not really._

 _Niko: The Commission - the old families - I know some of those guys... And they thought you were a fat fucking joke._

 _Peg: (weakly) Whatever._

 _Niko: A joke! Huh. [Niko starts laughing. Pegorino aims his gun back up, but Niko shoots him)._

* * *

Niko's snaps to reality happened at the exact same time he shot someone dead with his SMG, acting as if it was the same bullet.

It's revealed he and Dash are to be caught in a large gunfight.

Dash is shown to still have just her earlier pistol, as she killed 2 enamies in a row.

"Just like the old days eh Dash!" Niko commented.

"Agreed!" Dash giggled.

* * *

The duo cleared the area after large gunfight and Niko shot the lock off the front door of an apartment.

"Okay Niko.. Watch your back.. There will be more men in there.. Tony is connected" Dash said, reloading her pistol.

"Than let's do it!" Niko said, gently pushing Dash out of way, before bursting down the door., catching the guys inside off guard, and Niko killed the 4 enemies guarding the entrance within only a few seconds.

"Not bad" Dash giggled.

"Thank yo-

Niko gets cut shot by sudden gunshots. He ducked under a couch as someone was firing an M4 Carbine rifle at him.

Dash shot at the guy with the M4, but he was able to get back into cover, making him a difficult target.

"Cover me!" Dash cried, running towards the stairs.

Niko did so, firing at the gunmen that they still couldn't reach yet, allowing Dash to get to upstairs, since Tony would be up there.

* * *

A caught off guard suddenly got grabbed by Dash, she shot the second one in the head, and than broke the guys neck.

* * *

Dash continued to fight her way toward's Tony's room, screaming out his name in rage.

* * *

Niko ran up to the guy with the M4 when he was caught off guard throwing, tackling him onto the ground, and repeatedly stabbing him with a small knife.

* * *

The guy we can assume to be Tony was suddenly shot in the stomach, and fell to his knees.

"How's THAT for an hello" Dash said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Dash" Tony said weakly.

"Where's Maureen's stuff.. Huh? Tell me before I shoot you AGAIN!" Dash demanded.

"You don't have the gu-

Dash shoots him again.

"AHH!... YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Tony screamed.

"I get that a lot" Dash said, with an evil grin.

"Now.. Where's the fuckin stuff!" Das demanded.

"Okay.. Okay... There in there" Tony said, pointing at an walk in closet.

"Thank you" Dash said, opening the closet.

"You gonna let me go?" Tony asked.

"I would... But than your just be BACK" Dash said.

"No I won't"

"Besides... You were responsible for my mothers death.. So... Good bye Tony" Dash said, firing her gun, and everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

Shortly after finishing the battle and getting back Maureen's stolen items. Niko, knowing their both lonely, and need to move on from Kate. Ended up asking Dash out.

"Oh.. Jee Niko.. I. I don't know... I mean.. I'm a mess!.. I'm a homeless, ill tempered, mess" Dash said, sadly.

"Oh come on.. Your a beautiful girl, who needs someone to care for you" Niko insisted.

"Well... I guess that's true.. But I try not to get close to people.. Just gets them hurt or killed" Dash said sadly.

"I'm the same.. But Roman says I shouldn't let Kate's _accident_ stop me from getting close to people.. And I've decided.. He may be right" Niko replied.

"Well... Fine.. But no being overprotective" Dash replied.

"Of coarse I won't be overprotective" Niko promised.

* * *

LATER AT A BAR:

Despite his promise of not being overprotective, Niko violently stabs a knife into a guys brain for merely _looking_ at Dash in ways Niko viewed as, wrong.

"Greeat job, not being overprotective" Dash said sarcastically, and remaining calm and collected throughout the entire violent ordeal, she's use to such things.

"I'm sorry.. Something came over me" Niko admitted, also remaining calm about the ordeal.

"Oh well.. You wouldn't be FIRST boy to kill someone for _looking_ at me... Packie gets pretty protective as well.. Says I'm like a second sister" Dash chuckled.

"Speaking of witch.. When you gonna tell him about this?" Niko asked.

"Not until it's _confirmed_.. Don't want him setting you on _fire_ " Dash laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

2 MONTHS LATER:

* * *

Inside the FIB building.

"Alright it's being downloaded, let's hope nobody tries sto- (is nearly hit by a bullet) SHIT!" Michael Townley cried, taking quick cover, and reading his scooped M4 Carbine rifle.

"We came prepared for this shit" Packie cried, reloading his AK47 (no upgrades on it).

"He's right.. Let's hold them off!" Franklyn said, reloading his M4 carbine rifle (no upgrades on it).

* * *

Skips ahead a bit.

 _HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN by FIVE FINGER PUNCH plays as mood fitting music._

They continued violently shooting enamies.

But eventually their helicopter pilot was shot down.

"Shit! And he was having such a good day!" Packie cried, seeing the helicopter crash.

"We still got plan B!" Michael cried, after grabbing the finished upload.

* * *

 _The song continues as they fight their way down each floor, but it stops when they see the dead crash helicopter._

"Well.. He didn't make it" Michael said, as if it was humorish.

"Funny, huh, mother fucker" Franklyn cried, annoyed with Michael's lack of respect.

"Connor, were coming down.. Hope you got an escape car" Packie radioed to Connor.

"I got something even BETTER" Connor's voice replied.


	24. Chapter 24

The three-o zip lined down to the bottom of the building, but there was still men shooting at them.

"Shit! How many dudes they got!?" Franklyn cried, shooting back at the remaining guards.

"Just keep moving!" Michael cried, gunning down of the enemies.

* * *

Before long they realized Connor had brought over a firetruck, to make it seem less suspicious.

"Good call on the firetruck dude!" Packie said to Connor.

"I saw what was going down.. Didn't want to appear in something _obvious_ " Connor replied.

"That's the kind of thinking we pay you for, bud" Michael said, proudly.


	25. Chapter 25

PACKIE'S APARTMENT:

* * *

"Woah! We did it!" Connor cried excitedly.

"Hell yeah we did it!" Packie cried, high fiving him.

"Why did we have to ambush the FIB building anyway?" Adam asked.

"Packie never said.. But oh well" Packie replied.

"By the way.. did you hear about Michael's family leaving on him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah.. Just him and Caryl" Packie said.

"Who the heck is Caryl?" Connor asked.

"Michael's second daughter.. An unpredictable, foul mouthed, tomboy. Dating that biker Johnny Kibitz.. And her uncle Trevor is threatening to kill him if he hurts her" Adam told him.

"Yeah.. I never get that.. Why would you have to threaten him? You shouldn't assume the worst" Packie said.

"Well.. What about all the threats you gave to Niko for that very same reason?" Connor asked.

"T, That's different. Dash is like family... And all I did was tell Niko he he needs to treat Dash with respect.. (sudden anger) OR I'LL RIP HIS FUCKIN FACE OFF!" Packie replied.

"I.. I don't see the difference" Connor admitted.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sense RedRose85 has good use for my characters.**

 **Least I can do, is try involving her character, Carly Jade..**

 **I probobly won't be perfect.. I'm not as talented as RedRose.. This story has very few readers.**

 **But here we go anyway..**

* * *

"You sure you'll need me?" Carly asked.

"I have this feeling things may not be as they seem, your my backup" Michael insisted.

* * *

Michael and Carly meet Norton at one of the lookout points in the Kortz Center.

Michael confirms that the raid at the FIB headquarters was successful and insists that Norton honor the promise to let Michael and his friends go. Norton begins to explain that there's been a change of plans, but he is promptly interrupted by the arrival of Steve Haines and Andreas Sanchez; Haines orders Sanchez to arrest Michael and Norton so that Haines can cover up the raid on the FIB and satisfy his desire for revenge for his career record being completely ruined by Michael. A four-way Mexican standoff occurs between the men. Norton attempts to talk them down. However, before they can lower their guns, a group of IAA agents led by the U.L. Paper Contact arrives and attempts to arrest all four of them. Almost immediately, a rival group of corrupt FIB agents appear, Haines demands to know who sent the tactical team and Sanchez betrays Haines by revealing that he is a double agent and that the FIB Team is working with him. Just as Haines complains against the IAA about their corrupt crimes when the U.L Paper demands everyone to surrender, the situation becomes worse when a Buzzard Attack Chopper operated by mercenaries from Merryweather Security suddenly arrives. The situation quickly explodes into violence; Haines gets shot in the leg by an FIB agent and in turn shoots and kills Sanchez in the process, leading to an all-out fire fight.

"Things went bad.. I guess you called it" Carly chucked to Michael, as she was seen firing an Uzi, and managed to kill U.L. Paper contact, along with a few FIB agents.

"Just stick together!" Michael cried, grabbing his scooped Carbine rifle he used at the FIB headquarters.

* * *

Although Haines manages to escape the other three continue to fight.

But Michael and Carly are almost immediatly seperated from Norton.

However Michael and Carly ended up being save by Trevor who appeared out of the blue.

He then makes himself known to Michael. Michael asks if Trevor has come to kill him. Trevor says he's not there to kill Michael _at the moment_ , but he also won't allow the FIB or anyone else to deny Trevor the right to take Michael's life.

Trevor returns to the assault, taking out enemies in the Center's courtyard while Norton crosses the area.

Trevor complains why is he saving the man who killed Brad and would want to kill him next, before Michael explains that Norton is their only hope to get off the FIB case now due to Haines betrayal and escape after failing his attempted arrest. Once Norton is in cover, the player can choose to continue as Trevor or return to Michael. As Trevor, the player must help Michael get down to the courtyard, clearing out FIB agents and another Merryweather helicopter. As Michael, the player must make their way down to the courtyard, fighting through FIB agents and Merryweather troops in order to reach Dave.

During the gun battle, Michael demands to know more about the FIB team that were sent here, Norton explains that they're a corrupt division that have either gone rouge or on the IAA payrole (which could mean that those FIB agents are all double agents working with the IAA, even though they were sent by Sanchez). Trevor then wonders why are Merryweather involved in this three way war battle, and Norton complains that his previous activities that involved robbing Merryweather's stolen goods have got them involved in their crimes and it'll be difficult to avoid anymore involvement in Merryweather's operations.

* * *

Eventually Michael and Caryl escape.

Carly asks Michael what the next plan is.

"Simple... _the big one_ " Michael replied.


	27. Chapter 27

A FEW DAYS LATER:

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with us McReary? Were you followed?" Michael asked.

"No.. I mean.. I don't think so.. What's this about!?" Packie cried, as he came to meet with Michael, Franklyn, Trevor and Lester.

"Who is this punk!? Why dose he get to come!?" Trevor cried.

"He's the leader of his group, so it seems a safe bet to add him in on the planning" Michael replied.

"I would of rathered you bring Caryl.. Than THIS loser!" Trevor cried.

"Hey fuck you ma-

"Hey, hey, can we not do this wait now?" Franklyn cried, stepping in between them.

"Besides Trevor.. Carly IS coming.. She'll just be la-

"I'm here" Carly Jade said, coming though the front door.

"That a girl... Anyway, onto the plan" Michael said.

"Right... Packie, are either Adam or Connor able to fly a helicopter?" Lester asked.

"Helicopter? Why?" Packie replied.

"Well... The plan is complicated.. You and Michael will be distracting the guards by pretending to rob the joint" Lester replied.

"Why me!?" Packie cried.

"Your one the best gunmen I know.. And I'll need someone like you for when the shit goes down.. Witch trust me, it WILL!" Michael replied.

"Anyway.. While this is happening Franklyn and Carly, will use a Cutter to reach the Union Depository vault from the underground, so he can steal the gold directly from the vault. Michael will be at the front of the bank... Carly is good shot. So she'll b there to cover him in if anyone is there guarding the place.. Witch they probably will... Anyway.. Trevor will be there will his helicopter to take the gold to a train that Connor and Adam will need to high jack" Lester said.

"They can do that right?" Michael asked.

"Of coarse.. Adam knows how to drive a train., And Connor can cover him" Packie said.

"Great.. Only thing left is a second helicopter pilot... You know anyone Packie?" Lester asked.

"As a matter of fact I DO" Packie said, and took out his phone.

* * *

Dash Lucia is seen in Packie's old bedroom, witch Maureen gave to her as thank you for all her selfless acts towards her.

She is seen trying to open a beer, as So What by Metallica played in the room.

Suddenly she received a text message.

 _I need you in Los Santos - Packie._

"Well.. Guess I better go than" Dash said to herself, bringing the unopened beer with her.


	28. Chapter 28

Dash was outside the Los Santos airport.

A car came up.

"Who are you?" Dash asked, seeing it was Carly instead of Packie.

"Carly Jade, Packie asked me to gave you a lift since he's a bit busy" Carly replied.

"Well.. Alright" Dash said, getting in the back of the car.

"So.. Uhhh... How do you know Packie?" Dash asked, a bit shy.

"Well.. It's my dad who knows him actually.. He uses him for most of his heists, and they formed a bit of a friendship along the way" Carly replied.

"Ahh... I guess I shouldn't be surprised" Dash replied.

Another car nearly bangs into them, causing Carly to list every swear there is, while flipping him off.

"(laughs) your not sutle are you?" Dash said, having very little emotion over Carly's freak outs.


	29. Chapter 29

Connor and Adam found the train.

"Mike, we found the train" Adam said, radioing Michael Townley/De Santa.

"Alright.. Make this quick, time is factor here" Michael's voice replied.

"Yes sir" Adam replied.

Adam and Connor stepped out of the Adam's minivan.

"Here you are" Adam said, handing Connor an Uzi, while Adam himself took out an black pistol, same type that Packie used during the Dollar Pills heist.

"My aim isn't very good.. So I may not be too much help" Adam admitted.

"It's okay.. Hopefully nobody will even shoot at us" Connor insisted.

* * *

Ironically as soon as they reached inside train they began getting shoot by men inside it.

"FUCK!" Connor cried, before returning fire, and killing the nearest enamy, giving him three bullet holes though the chest, before he feel dead.

"You got nowhere left to go!" Cried one of the voices.

"Fuck you!" Connor cried, before firing again, killing two more men.

"Huh.. Not bad for a NON violent person" Adam commented, seeing the kills.

"Thanks" Connor said, while reloading.

* * *

Eventually they made there way to the engine, there was only one guy left, and Connor had to jump in fire as the guy was firing an Carbine rifle at him.

"Adam! A little help would be nice!" Connor cried, seeing he was out of bullets and didn't have time to reload.

"Okay! Okay!" Adam cried, before shooting at the gunmen, however, despite how close he was, not ONE of Adam's bullets hit him.

The unharmed gunmen turned to Adam and fired the Carbine at him, but luckily Adam was near cover.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Connor cried angrily.

"I TOLD you my aim was bad!" Adam whined.

"Yeah.. But I didn't think THAT bad!" Connor complained.

"Screw off you Canadian prick!" Adam growled.

* * *

Eventually, Connor managed to grab a knife he brought and threw it into the gunmen's back head, killing him.

"Finally.. That guy was getting annoying" Adam said, quoting _Max Payne 3_.

Adam soon reached the trains engine, as Connor acted as a watchmen.

"Okay Mike.. We got it" Adam radioed Michael.


	30. Chapter 30

"Good news you guys.. Packie's boys got the train" Michael told Trevor, Dash and Packie.

"Great.. What about that _over dramatic_ girl?" Dash asked.

"You mean Carly?" Michael asked.

"Yeah.. Her" Dash replied.

"Let me check... (radios) hey swwetheart? You and Frank in position?" Michael radioed.

"Sure are" Carly's voice replied.

"Alright.. That leaves us.. Come on Dash.. It'll be a bit of a drive, but you can jerk me off if I get bored" Trevor inappropriately joked, as he and Dash started leaving.

"Hey!" Packie cried angrily.

"He's joking Packie" Michael said, holding him back a bit.

"Anyway.. Come on, we need to get ready as well" Michael said, leading himself and Packie to Michael's car.

* * *

OUTSIDE UNION DEPOSITORY:

"Here's your gun" Michael said, handing Packie his AK47 _(same one from the stories cover)._

Michael took out his scooped Carbine rifle, same one he used in the FIB heist, and during the _THE WRAP UP._

"So McReary?.. You ready to do something entirely STUPID!?" Michael said, with very little emotion.

"You kidding.. Stupid ideas is what got me this far in life!" Packie chuckled.

"Good.. Because there's no one else I'll rather do this along side" Michael commented.

"Are you hitting on my!?" Packie joked.

"Fuck you" Michael said, playfully.

"Anyway.. Let's go.. Here's your mask" Michael added, giving Packie a ski mask.

* * *

"NONE OF YOU FUCKIN FUCKS MOVE!" Cried an masked Packie McReary as he dramatically ran into the Union Depository buliding along side Michael.

"Yeah! This is a robbery! Everyone on the ground!.. Don't be hero!" Cried an masked Michael Townley.

Everyone inside did as the armed robbers said, but unknown to them, this was only the _distraction_.


	31. Chapter 31

DOWN IN THE TUNNELS:

* * *

Frankyln rode on a huge yellow, HVY Cutter to create a huge opening on the bank vault. When the hole is created, he than parked the Cutter an ample distance away, followed by telling Carly to plant the explosives.

As Carly did this, Franklyn saw NOOSE units approaching from the tunnels.

Frankyln took out an M16 and began shooting at them, killing a good few of them before having to reload.

Carly blew open the gates to the gold.

"I got them!" Carly called out to Franklyn.

"Okay.. But hope you brought a gun.. There's dozens of them!" Franklyn cried.

"Sure did!" Carly said, pulling out an Carbine rifle, and helped Franklyn in shooting at them, and having incredible aim.

"Huh.. Your dad was right, you ARE a good shot!" Franklyn commented.

"Thanks" Carly said, still shooting.

Franklyn threw a gernade killing a bunch of enemies at once.

* * *

Eventually Trevor and Dash arrived with the helicopters.

And as Carly covered him, Franklyn began putting the gold on nets the two helicopters had.

* * *

"AAAHH! MOTHERFUCKERS!" Carly screamed as she violently shot at enemies with her Carbine rifle.

* * *

"Okay, T.. That's the last bit of gold" Franklyn radioed.

"Okay.. Me and sweet cheeks, Lucia, will take it from here" Trevor's voice replied.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks" Dash's voice complained.

"Sure, whatever you say... Sweet cheeks" Trevor's voice replied.

* * *

"Whoa! We did it!" Franklyn cried, high fiving Carly.

"Don't get TOO excited.. We still need to get back to Packie and my dad" Carly replied.

"Right.. Let's go" Franklyn said, checking the ammo of his M16.


	32. Chapter 32

Packie smacked his AK47 into the face of a cop, as he and Michael were together in a violent shoot out.

"My pockets are EMPTY officer!" Michael mocked the police units shooting at him and McReary.

"Let us all go fuckin peaceful like!" Packie cried, referencing his mission THREE LEAF CLOVER.

Michael than fired his scooped Carbine rifle, killing as many cops as he could till he had to reload.

"We're surrounded!" Packie cried, shooting his AK47 at off view enemies, before also reloading.

"Just relax Patrick, Follow me!" Michael cried, leading the way for them.

* * *

 _Before too long Metallica - No Remorse begins playing as suitable background music.._

Michael and Packie slowly shot there way down towards where they met with Franklyn and Carly.

Michael and Frankyln both took down an enemy helicopter before continuing the violent shootout.

"MOTHER! FUCKERS!" Packie screamed as he began violently gunning down nearby cops.

After nearly a full hour of fighting, they arrived in a large parking garage.

 _The song ends from here.._

* * *

Unfortunately, more cops were there waiting for them in the garage.

"DIE PIGS!" Carly cried, being the first to start shooting at them, and killed a good many of them.

"Cops can't handle a kid shooting at them?!" She cried, sarcastically.

* * *

Packie gunned down four cops in a row, before reloading his AK47.

* * *

Eventually Franklyn threw a grenade, destroying a bunch of cars, and killing all of the cops.

However, one cop survived.

But as he was getting back up, Michael so him threw the head, and blood splattered all over the back wall.

"That's the last of them... For NOW anyway" Packie said, catching his breath a bit.

"Alright.. Everyone in the car.. And lets get the FUCK outta here!" Michael cried.


	33. Chapter 33

AFTER THE HEIST:

* * *

Woah! WE DID IT!" Dash cried excitedly.

"We sure did, little lady... But much as I hate being the buzzkill.. We must not go out spending too many things... Until the heat goes down, only try getting small, unnoticeable stuff.. To keep the LSPD off our ass" Michael told her.

"Yeah well.. Maybe with all that gold. Trevor might leave me and Johnny alone" Carly said sarcastically.

"Ohh., You ALWAYS have to bring that up!" Trevor complained.

"Hey, hey.. Can we not do this wait now!" Franklyn whined, but unfortunately his words were ignored.

"That fuckin Biker!.. WHY A FUCKIN BIKER CARLY!?" Trevor cried angrily.

"Like him or not.. It doesn't mean you to have to try and kill him so much" Carly cried angrily.

"Hey!.. Trust me Carly.. If I was was gonna kill him. He'll be DEAD!... I would stomp on his face, and leave him to the buzzards!.. And than I would kill the REST of his pathetic excuse for a gang, as well!"

"Come on guys.. This isn't the time" Michael complained.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Screamed an enraged Trevor.

"Look, I'm just saying" Michael insisted, trying to be the peace giver, but Carly and Trevor ignored him and continued fighting.

"Are you guys serious?" Dash whined.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT TOO BITCH!" Trevor screamed at her.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKIN CALL HER!?" cried an suddenly enraged Packie McReary.

"Packie, just let it go" Dash said, trying to calm him down, but unfortunately Packie ignored her, as he told Trevor, "Call her that AGAIN, and I'll knock your fuckin teeth out!"

"Ohh.. I'm SOO scary!" Trevor mocked.

"Fuck you!" Packie cried angrily.

 _(Dash an Franklyn quitely leave in the background)._

"NO FUCK _YOU,_ YOU FUCKIN IRISH DOUCHE-BAG!.. With people like you, no wonder Liberty City is doing SOO well!" Trevor cried angrily.

"HEY! LEAVE PACKIE ALONE!" Michael cried, no longer able to stay out of it.

"Ohh.. You and McReary eh?.. That makes a lot of fuckin sense!.. No wonder you keeps bringing him EVERYWHERE!" Trevor mocked.


	34. Chapter 34

"Boy, am I glad to be out of there... That was was like being trapped in a elevator with an old couple who can't decide if they love each other, or hate each other" Franklyn said, as he was driving Dash to the airport.

Dash chuckled before saying "I've gotten use to this shit"

"I bet.. Has Packie ALWAYS been that protective?" Franklyn asked.

"It's not his fault.. After the death of his sister Kate.. He considers me to be his NEW sister, and dose anything it takes to keep safe" Dash told him.

* * *

"Well.. Here we are, Dash.. I.. I'm really gonna miss you" Franklyn said, a bit awkwardly.

"(giggles) you two" Dash said, before hugging him in a friendly way.

"I'll add you on twitter" she chuckled.

"You two Dash" Franklyn replied, as they hugged good bye.


	35. Chapter 35

**That's all I have for this story.**

 **If you want sequels. Give me ideas and all that crap. Though RedRose has one based on this story..**

 **So.. There's also THAT..**

 **Anyway.. I'll end** **things with the lyrics to my most favourite song ever..**

 **It's by the band KORN..**

* * *

 _ **It ain't fading!**_

 _ **Maan I gotta let it out!**_

 _ **Am I crazy!?**_

 _ **Screaming, nothing ever comes out!**_

 _ **I keep feeling, lost!**_

 _ **I'll never find my way out!**_

 _ **I'm not thanking, them!**_

 _ **Unless the truth can pour out!**_

* * *

 _ **Give me some courage!**_

 _ **Beating me down now for some time!**_

 _ **Are you laughing, am I funny?**_

 _ **I hate inside.**_

 _ **I HATE INSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!**_

* * *

 _ **I'll take this time!**_

 _ **To let out what's inside!**_

 _ **Cuz I will break!**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish you'd die!**_

 _ **Full of sorrow!**_

 _ **You raped and stole my pride!**_

 _ **And all this hate!**_

 _ **Is bottled up inside!**_

* * *

 _ **My heart's breaking!**_

 _ **Maan you really ripped it out!**_

 _ **You take pleasure!**_

 _ **Watching as I claw my way out!**_

 _ **The hurt rising!**_

 _ **Soon it's gunna to tear my soul out!**_

 _ **It's not kosher, feeling like I'm on my way out!**_

* * *

 _ **Give me some courage!**_

 _ **Beating me down now for some time!**_

 _ **Are you laughing, am I funny?**_

 _ **I hate inside.**_

 _ **I HATE INSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!**_

* * *

 _ **I'll take this time!**_

 _ **To let out what's inside!**_

 _ **Cuz I will break!**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish you'd die!**_

 _ **Full of sorrow!**_

 _ **You raped and stole my pride!**_

 _ **And all this hate!**_

 _ **Is bottled up inside!**_

* * *

 _ **[scat in background]**_

 _ **Feeling the haze, as they cut down my spine!**_

 _ **Pealing your flesh, like the way you've cut mine!**_

 _ **Do you feel happy, you fucked up my mind!**_

 _ **You're, going, to, pay, this, time!**_

 _ **[scat in background]**_

* * *

 _ **I'll take this time!**_

 _ **To let out what's inside!**_

 _ **Cuz I will break!**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish you'd die!**_

 _ **Full of sorrow!**_

 _ **You raped and stole my pride!**_

 _ **And all this hate!**_

 _ **Is bottled up inside!**_

* * *

 _ **[Slower]**_

 _ **I'll take this time!**_

 _ **To let out what's inside!**_

 _ **Cuz I will break!**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish you'd die!**_

 _ **Full of sorrow!**_

 _ **You raped and stole my pride!**_

 _ **And all this hate!**_

 _ **Is bottled up inside!**_


End file.
